Cain's Letter
by SilentLaughter
Summary: A letter Cain writes to DG one night.


I own nothing within the story, the characters belong to L. Frank Baum and Syfy.

This is a one-shot using a song from the Broadway musical Aida, which is in the bold lettering. The song is called "Radames Letter" hence the story name. Hope you like it!

Cain's Letter

**I'm sorry for everything I said,**

Cain placed the fedora atop his head before glancing behind him at the palace once more. This would be the last time he looked upon Finaqua for a very long time. He just hoped he was making the right decision.

**And for anything I forgot to say too,**

After the double eclipse, Cain was assigned the position of bodyguard to both Azkadellia and DG which of course he took. In his mind, this was simply another job as it had been with the Mystic Man. It seemed though, DG had other ideas.

**When things get so complicated,**

DG started with calling him by his first name, though Cain would only respond with 'princess' or 'highness'. Anger would briefly fill her eyes before she would look away and Cain for the life of him couldn't understand why.

**I stumble and at best muddle through,**

After a month of hearing his first name from DG she suddenly stopped talking to him all together. She would ask someone else to ask a question for her and would never meet his eyes. At first, Cain thought she was sick but when he asked Azkadellia she just rolled her eyes and walked away.

**I wish that our lives could be simple,**

On the outside Cain took DG not talking to him very well, while on the inside he was fighting a storm. He just couldn't seem to grasp what had changed from after the eclipse, to when she started calling him by 'Wyatt' to not talking to him at all. Sometimes he thought it was something he did, yet when he played back all he ever said or did he could find no fault.

**I don't want the world only you,**

One day he finally decided to ask her upfront and get an answer out of her. 'You want an answer? Just look down at your ring finger.' she had said so of course, he did. There on his right hand was his wedding wing to Adora. Guilt and realization took him so quickly he thought he'd be sick. 'You still love her, and it's breaking my heart.' and then she had run out of the room, tears leaking down her face.

**Oh I wish I could tell you this face to face,**

That night he had punched several holes in the walls of his room. How could he have been so blind?! How can she be so blind!? He kept the ring because he was use to placing it on, yet Adora was the farthest thing from his mind now. All that mattered to him from day to day was seeing DG happy and making sure she was safe. He thought he had lost his heart forever the day Zero put him in the tin suit. But found it again the moment DG had hugged him.

**But there's never the time never the place,**

He began to see the effect being around DG was taking on her, bags under her eyes from not sleeping, the twinkle in her eyes faded away and the smile never graced her face again. Cain knew why, but couldn't bring himself to tell her or when he wanted to, could never find the right moment. Silence became his second tin suit.

**So this letter will have to do,**

That morning he asked for a change in position somewhere far from the royal family and DG. The Queen at first was shocked but after seeing the determination in his eyes agreed. You never try to change the path of a Tin Man, it never had good endings. Cain had everything packed and ready in his room as he waited for night to fall. He sat on his bed with a piece of paper and ink pen then wrote out everything he couldn't force himself to say. When DG had gone to bed, he waited an hour before stepping into her room and placing the note on her nightstand under the lamp so it wouldn't fly away. Now, here he was making his way through the hedge maze on his horse.

**I love you.**

DG read the letter over a second time and watched as a tear dropped down onto the paper in her now shaking hands. He had loved her, and she let him go. Blinking away tears, she looked back onto the nightstand to see a plain golden band. That's when the tears broke free and while she curled up on the bed sobbing as she held the letter tightly to her heart.


End file.
